Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cannula for preventing spraying of liquid and, more particularly, to a cannula for preventing spraying of liquid that may prevent liquid of a subject undergoing medical treatment from spraying onto an operator by discharging internal pressure of the cannula to air.
Description of the Related Art
In general, medical cannulas are partially inserted into incised skin to secure an incision and in this state, surgical instruments are inserted into a cannula to perform medical treatment.
Such a cannula secures a state where the skin is incised during medical treatment for rotator cuff surgery, Bankart repair, long head of Biceps Tendon surgery, glenohumeral joint surgery, or the like, or during various medical treatments using a joint endoscope for knee bones, semilunar cartilage, cruciate ligaments, and the like.
In addition, a cannula is fixedly inserted partially into the human body and medical instruments are inserted into the cannula to perform medical treatment.
A conventional cannula 10 has a structure as illustrated in FIG. 1 in which two fixing plates 13 are integrally formed at opposite ends of a support tube 12.
Thus, when the cannula 10 is inserted into the human body after skin is incised, each fixing plate 13 is fixed flexibly in contact with inner and outer sides of the skin of the human body.
However, it is impossible to change the shape of the cannula 10 and thus a suitable cannula has to be used according to skin or muscle thickness of a subject undergoing medical treatment.
In addition, the cannula 10 has a drawback in that, when surgical instruments are inserted into the cannula 10 to perform an operation, liquid sprays out via a gap therebetween onto an operator by internal pressure of the body of a subject undergoing medical treatment, which may cause medical accidents.